


Soul in two

by The_Little_Nephillim



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Nephillim/pseuds/The_Little_Nephillim
Summary: Adam Lambert has reccuring dreams of a small blonde. Who is he? And what does he want?





	Soul in two

Disclaimer-I obviously dont own any person here cuz come on guys slavery is illegal 

Adams Pov

I looked down at the small blonde laying peacefully in my arms smiling back at me 'beautiful' i thought looking into his soft brown eyes i-

I woke with a start 'who is this man?'. 'why does he keep appearing'

i shook my head and stood up getting ready for the day when my phone rang i smiled at the caller ID my best friend and my ex Brad i picked up the call

"hey Cheeks what's up" chuckling slightly at the nick name i gave him while we were dating i paused there was no answer

"Brad...co-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADAM"

i jumped as a voice came from behind me and i dropped my phone smashing the screen i spun around ready to shout at the intruder but my words died on my lips there stood my mother and my brother behind a grinning Brad i choked on a sob as i ran forward flinging my self into my mothers arms clinging for dear life, tears streaming down my face

i suppose i should introduce myself My name is Adam Lambert i'm 22 and i have no family...at least thats what i thought

*10 years ago*

i woke to the smell of something burning and screams, terrible, gut wrenching, ear piercing screams my bedroom door flew open showing my little brother tears streaming down his face, eyes frantically darting around my room before they landed on me Neil threw himself forward grabbing my hand tugging desperately at it trying to get me to move but i stood frozen paralysed as a flaming beam fell blocking the door i looked at my little brother clinging to me in fear

"Addie i'm scared"

i pulled him up into my arms holding him close and thanked whomever that may of been looking over us that our apartment was on the first floor i ran over to the window flinging it open as the flames crackled around us i guided my younger brother oout of the window praying that his small legs would reach the ground safely and sighed in relief that there was only a small gap easy to jump from neil turned around a grin forming on his face and he froze, his eyes widening the grin slipping from his face and he screamed trying to climb back in the window i pushed him back confused to why he was trying to put him self back in danger when i felt it a beam collapsed on top of me pinning me to the ground hitting my head of the window sill where my brother was still trying to get in. silent tears ran down my face i knew this was it, i knew this was the day i died my vision blurred as I heard the screams of my brother begging me to get up , begging me to be alive i heard one last ear peircing scream and then nothing.

so that was the first chapter of soul in two i hope everyone enjoyed this ill try to keep my updating schedule to at least once a week but again i cant make any promises

Likes and comment fuel me to write faster so...

Until

Next

Time

Nikki xxx


End file.
